onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Donquixote Doflamingo
340,000,000|gender = Mężczyzna |age = 39 lat (debiut) 41 lat (po przeskoku) |height = 305cm (10'0") |hair = Blond |affiliation = 25px Piraci Donquixote Shichibukai |previousaffiliation = Dom aukcyjny handlu niewolnikami Światowa Szlachta |occupation = Pirat Kapitan Makler |status = Aktywny |relatives = Donquixote Homing (ojciec) Donquixote Rosinante (młodszy brat) |devilfruits = Ito Ito no Mi |manga debut = Rozdział 233 |anime debut = Odcinek 151 |japanese voice = Masaya Takatsuka (Odcinek 151) Hideyuki Tanaka (od Odcinka 207) |alias = Joker (ジョーカー Jōkā) Niebiański Demon (天夜叉 Ten Yasha) Mingo (nazywany przez Luffy'ego)|abilities = Haki *Haoshoku Haki *Busoshoku Haki |previousoccupation =Król Dressrosy |locations = Dressrosa|colorscheme = DoflamingoColors}}Donquixote Doflamingo (ドンキホーテ・ドフラミンゴ, Donkihōte Dofuramingo) – jest kapitanem Piratów Donquixote, był członkiem grupy Shichibukai i Królem Dressrosy. Nagroda za jego głowę wynosiła 340.000.000 przed zostaniem Shichibukai. Jest to główny antagonista Sagi Piracki Sojusz. Wygląd Donquixote jest bardzo wysokim, bo mierzącym przeszło 305 cm, mężczyzną o krótkich i nieuczesanych włosach koloru złotego. W młodości włosy miał dłuższe, ale jak widać moda się zmieniła. Nosi on różowy płaszcz, z wyglądu przypominający posklejane ptasie pióra, co, jak łatwo się domyślić, jest nawiązaniem do zwierzęcia - Flaminga – którego nazwa ukryta jest w jego imieniu. Pod płaszczem ukrytą ma białą koszulę ozdobioną czerwonymi, falistymi liniami. Doflamingo pokazuje się zwykle w pomarańczowych spodniach z białymi paskami, a także w czarnych, lekko wykrzywionych w górę pantoflach. Dodatkami do jego stroju są fioletowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne, których nigdy nie zdejmuje z nosa oraz dwa kolczyki, które za młodu nosił na lewym uchu. Styl poruszania naszego gwiazdora jest dosyć dziwny. Podnosi on nogi wysoko, a kroki stawia na boki, co również jest nawiązaniem do ptaka, z którym go kojarzymy. Galeria Gry wideo ||Doflamingo w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3.}} Osobowość Z jego twarzy nie schodzi złowrogi uśmieszek, dzięki czemu na pierwszy rzut oka można określić jego charakter. Jest osobą bezpośrednią, niekryjącą - nawet przed wrogami - swoich planów. Nie lubi wykonywać rozkazów. Robi to, co sam uważa za korzystne dla siebie. Nigdy nie kryje swoich myśli, lecz wręcz przeciwnie, zawsze głośno wypowiada się, co sądzi o danej osobie, czy też zadaniu, które mu powierzono. Nie boi się nikogo i niczego. Na ból, cierpienia i śmierć innych osób patrzy się z obojętnością, a czasami znajduje w tym wspaniałą rozrywkę. Dzięki mocy, którą zyskał w nieznanych jeszcze okolicznościach, potrafi kontrolować inne osoby. Często zmusza innych, nawet najlepszych przyjaciół, aby pozabijali się nawzajem i robi to w jak najbardziej sadystyczny sposób, przy czym sprawia mu to wielką radość. W kilku słowach możemy określić go jako jedną z najokrutniejszych i najbardziej bezwzględnych postaci w całym "One Piece". Warto dodać że jest on szefem organizacji podziemia i ma wszędzie swoich ludzi np. Vergo szefa G5. Relacje Rodzina Donquixote Homing Matka Donquixote Rosinante Załoga Piraci Donquixote bywają nazywani Familią Donquixote gdyż wszyscy oficerowie w tej grupie (czyli najdawniejsi kamraci którzy służyli u Doflamingo jako pierwsi) są przez kapitana uważani za członków jego rodziny i nie daruje nikomu kto by ich skrzywdził lub wyśmiał. Królestwo Dressrosa Donquixote Doflamingo przejął tron Dressrosy dziesięć lat temu. Dokonał tego za pomocą wymyślnej manipulacji dzięki której sprawił, że obywatele kraju znienawidzili poprzedniego króla w ciągu jednej nocy a piratów przywitali jak wybawicieli. Dzięki temu Doflamingo był powszechnie uwielbiany i uważany nie tylko za króla ale też bohatera który ocalił ich przed śmiercią i zapewnił dobrobyt. Mieszkańcy nie znali jednak jego prawdziwej twarzy: bezwzględnego manipulatora który zrobi wszystko by osiągnąć zamierzony cel. Mieszkańcy kraju istotnie zaczęli się bogacić ale nie znali źródeł bogactwa: handel bronią dla krajów ogarniętych wojną oraz darmowa niewolnicza praca ludzi zamienionych w zabawki (w tym mieszkańców Dressrosy) o których wszyscy zapomnieli. Kiedy klątwa Sugar w końcu została zdjęta mieszkańcy wyspy zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że zostali oszukani i wszczęli rebelię w celu obalenia Shichibukai co sprawiło, że Doflamingo użył ptasiej klatki i ogłosił grę o przetrwanie. Sojusznicy Światowy Rząd Jako Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo jest oficjalnie sojusznikiem Światowego Rządu. Jest to jednak sojusz który Shichibukai traktuje bardzo luźno. Wykorzystuje swój status by ukrywać przed marynarką czyny które w normalnych okolicznościach zaalarmowałyby Światowy Rząd i podwyższyły cenę za jego głowę: handel bronią, inicjowanie wojen czy sprzedawanie Kaido, jednemu z Yonko z którym powinien w normalnych okolicznościach walczyć, sztucznych diabelskich owoców które wzmacniają jego armię. Wszystkie te czyny świadczą o tym, że Doflamingo nie jest uczciwy w stosunku do ludzi którzy gwarantują mu nietykalność Światowa Szlachta Doflamingo jest byłym światowym szlachcicem ale relacje między nim a innymi rodami są bardzo złożone. Gdy jego ojciec zrzekł się swojego statusu cała jego rodzina został "wyklęta" z kręgu światowej szlachty. I choć po dwóch latach Doflamingo wrócił do Mariejois z głową swojego ojca to jego prośba o przywrócenie mu statusu Tenrubito została odrzucona. Gdy zaś wyszło na jaw, że młody chłopak wie o tajnej broni światowej szlachty został na niego wydany wyrok śmierci. Młody Doflamingo zdołał jednak uciec i poprzysiągł im zemstę. Na początku udało mu się przetrwać dzięki pomocy swoich czterech pierwszych podwładnych (Trebol, Diamante, Pica i Vergo) którzy przysięgli mu lojalność widząc w nim przyszłego Króla Piratów. Dzięki ich pomocy zaczął budować swą pozycję jako pirat. Dziesięć lat przed obecną fabułą Doflamingo zdobył tytuł Shichbukai. Dokonał tego poprzez kradzież złota przeznaczonego jako danina dla Światowej Szlachty i domagając się tytułu jednego z siedmiu zbrojnych mórz w zamian za zwrot. Ponadto, choć Niebiańskie Smoki próbowały go zabić za informacje które Doflamingo o nich posiadał, to nie były w stanie tego dokonać. Z tego też powodu Światowa Szlachta musiała, pod groźbą szantażu, współpracować z kapitanem Piratów Donquixote co dodatkowo ułatwiło mu zdobycie tytułu Shichibukai. Relacja stron Donquixote Doflamingo i jego piraci - Światowa Szlachta opiera się więc na wymuszonej współpracy obu grup między sobą ale nie ulega wątpliwości, że obie strony zabiłby drugą w sposób bezwzględny i brutalny gdyby tylko miały taką możliwość. Disco Disco prowadził sklep sprzedający niewolników który należał (i był pod ochroną) do Donquixote Doflamingo. Jednak przed Wojną na Marineford, w czasie wydarzeń na Archipelagu Sabaody, Shichibukai zrzekł się wszystkich swoich powiązań ze sklepem co doprowadziło Disco do ruiny. Doflamingo mówił, że era handlu niewolników się skończyła a nadeszła era SMILE. Świadczy o bardzo słabych relacjach osobowych między Disco a Doflamingo. Caesar Clown Kaido Kaido jest jednym z Yonko oraz partnerem handlowym Doflamingo. Nie łączy ich jednak nic ponadto gdyż Doflamingo wie, że utrata przez niego możliwości produkcji SMILE skończy się tym, że Kaido nie zawaha się zabić Shichibukai za niewywiązywanie się z umowy. Świadczy to o bardzo napiętych stosunkach między obydwiema frakcjami. Shichibukai Crocodile Doflamingo chciał aby Crocodile został jego sprzymierzeńcem Bartholomew Kuma Gekko Moriah Trafalgar Law Dziesięcioletni wówczas Law, po przeżyciu masakry w Flevance, przybył na wpół oszalały z gniewu do Piratów Donquixote chcąc do nich dołączyć. Twierdził, że chce zabić jak najwięcej ludzi w swym krótkim okresie życia jaki mu pozostał. Po krótkim okresie próbnym Doflamingo przyjął Lawa oficjalnie do swojej załogi widząc w nim trochę odbicie samego siebie w młodości. Ponadto dostrzegł w nim duży talent i postanowił wyszkolić na swoją prawą rękę. Law twierdził, że nie ma tyle czasu gdyż zatrucie bursztynowym ołowiem zabije go w ciągu trzech lat. Donquixote odpowiedział mu, że prawdopodobnie istnieje diabelski owoc, który byłby w stanie go wyleczyć i jeśli będzie miał szczęście to znajdą go zanim umrze. Do tego czasu Law miał być szkolony na zostanie w przyszłości nowym Corazonem. Przez dwa i pół roku Law był oficjalnym członkiem Piratów Donquixote i brał udział w różnorodnych operacjach. Kiedy zatrucie zaczęło wchodzić w ostatnią fazę Law został zabrany ze statku przez Donquixote Rosinante - młodszego brata i prawą rękę Doflamingo. Rosinante chciał znaleźć sposób by uleczyć Lawa oraz wyrwać go ze złych wpływów swojego starszego brata. Chociaż pół roku poszukiwań lekarstwa spełzły na niczym to Trafalgar i Rosinante przywiązali się do siebie i stali się bardzo bliscy. Kiedy Doflamingo skontaktował się ze swoim młodszym bratem i przekazał mu informację o lokalizacji Ope Ope no Mi, Rosinante postanowił ukraść owoc z przed nosa swojego starszego brata i przekazać go dla Lawa. Chociaż Rosinante udało się ukraść diabelski owoc i dać Trafalgarowi do zjedzenia to został schwytany przez swych byłych kamratów i zastrzelony przez Doflaminga gdy wyszło na jaw, że pracował przez cały czas dla Marynarki. Donquixote Doflamingo nie wiedział jednak, że Law wszystko usłyszał, w tym to, że Doflamingo zapowiedział po usłyszeniu o losie Ope Ope no Mi, że Law będzie musiał być wyedukowany w tym by umrzeć za swojego kapitana. Po usłyszeniu tych słów oraz strzałów które zabiły Donquixote Rosinante, Trafalgar Law obiecał sobie pomścić swego zabitego przyjaciela. Doflamingo, nie będąc świadomy, że Law poprzysiągł mu zemstę, zostawił mu jeden z czterech elitarnych siedzeń oczekując jego powrotu i dalej myśląc o nim jak o młodszym bracie. Dopiero wydarzenia na Punk Hazard i późniejsze ostatecznie pogrzebały jakąkolwiek nadzieję na to, ze Law planuje kiedykolwiek powrócić do Piratów Donquixote. Historia Dzieciństwo i młodość Urodził się w szlacheckim rodzie Donquixote, który był jedną z najbardziej znaczących rodzin w historii. Był najstarszym synem Donquixote Homing'a i jego żony. Miał też o dwa lata młodszego brata o imieniuRosinante|Rosinante]. Utracił swój status, w wieku ośmiu lat, gdy jego ojciec zrzekł się swoich praw oraz przywilejów i postanowił wraz ze swoją rodziną (żoną i dwójką dzieci) zamieszkać wśród zwykłych ludzi. Początkowo żyli w przestronnym domu a jedynymi problemami młodego Donquixote były utracone wyjątkowe przywileje jak: brak niewolników czy to że ludzie nie kłaniali się na jego widok. Problemy zaczęły się gdy okoliczni mieszkańcy dowiedzieli się o pochodzeniu rodziny Donquixote. Dom rodziny Donquixote został spalony a członkowie rodu musieli ratować się ucieczką i ukrywać w nędznej chatce. Przez następne dwa lata Donquixote Doflamingo doświadczał prześladowań, fizycznego bólu, głodu oraz śmierci matki. Młody Doflamingo o swoją nędzę zaczął obwiniać swojego ojca. Czara goryczy przelała się gdy rodzina została przywiązana do ściany i była wykorzystywana jak tarcza strzelnicza. Donquixote Doflamingo obiecał zabić wszystkich swoich prześladowców i prawdopodobnie użył Haoshoku Haki który pozbawił przytomności prześladowców. Po uwolnieniu się młody Doflamingo zostaje zagadnięty przez Trebola który wszystko widział. Rozpoznawszy w młodym chłopcu Haki królów i jego przyszły potencjał Trebol przekazuje mu diabelski owoc i pistolet by zobaczyć jak chopiec je wykorzysta. Młody Doflamingo zabija za pomocą pistoletu swojego ojca i decyduje się wrócić z jego głową do Mariejois by odzyskać swój utracony status. Po zabiciu Donquixote Homing'a znika jednak młodszy brat Doflaminga: Rosinante. Donquixote Doflamingo dotarł do Mariejois ale Światowa Szlachta odrzuciła jego żądania widząc całą rodzinę jako "zdradziecki ród". Co więcej, próbowali zabić Doflamingo gdy wyszło na jaw, że wie o potężnej broni światowej szlachty. Donquixote Doflamingo zdołał jednak uciec. Odrzucony, Doflamingo przysiągł sobie wtedy zniszczyć świat nad którym światowa szlachta sprawują władzę. Jego piracka grupa powstała gdy wrócił do Trebola i jego towarzyszy. Po usłyszeniu o tym jak udało mu się uciec z Mariejois grupa czterech osób przysięgła mu lojalność widząc w nim przyszłego króla piratów. Byli to: Trebol, Diamante, Pica i Vergo. Z ich pomocą Donquixote Doflamingo rozpoczął zbieranie sił i zaczął swoją piracką grupę. Czternaście lat po swoim zniknięciu Rosinante wraca do swojego starszego brata i dołącza do jego załogi. Doflamingo nie wiedział jednak, że jego młodszy brat był przez te czternaście lat pod opieką admirała Sengoku który pomógł mu zostać oficerem marynarki. Rosinante powrócił bowiem tylko po to by szpiegować swojego brata dla marynarki i znaleźć sposób by go powstrzymać przed czynieniem zła. Przez cały czas Rosinante udawał, że jest niemy z powodu traumy z przeszłości. Początek Wielkiej Ery Piratów thumb|right|220px|Młody Doflamingo ogląda egzekucję Gol D. Rogera. Dwadzieścia cztery lata przed obecną fabułą, Doflamingo był świadkiem egzekucji Gol D. Rogera w Loguetown. Już wtedy, tak jak wielu innych śmiałków, marzył o tym, aby zostać Królem Piratów. Z biegiem czasu nabierał doświadczenia i rósł w siłę. Jego ogromne zdolności i wiara we własne umiejętności pomogły mu w uzyskaniu tytułu Shichibukai, czego dokonał czternaście lat po egzekucji Króla Piratów. Spotkanie z Trafalgar Law Szesnaście lat przed obecną fabułą Piraci Donquixote działali ze swoim kapitanem w North Blue. W tamtym właśnie czasie do piratów przybył dziesięcioletni wówczas Law który, po przeżyciu masakry w Flevance, szukał sposobu by zemścić się na całym świecie za to co przeżył. Po krótkim okresie próbnym Doflamingo przyjął Lawa oficjalnie do swojej załogi widząc w jego oszalałych oczach trochę odbicie samego siebie w młodości. Ponadto dostrzegł w nim duży talent i postanowił wyszkolić na swoją prawą rękę. Law twierdził, że nie ma tyle czasu gdyż zatrucie bursztynowym ołowiem zabije go w ciągu trzech lat. Donquixote odpowiedział mu, że prawdopodobnie istnieje diabelski owoc, który byłby w stanie go wyleczyć i jeśli będzie miał szczęście to znajdą go zanim umrze. Do tego czasu Law miał być szkolony na planie dziesięcioletnim który zakładał, że przeżyje i zostanie w przyszłości nową prawą ręką kapitana. Przez dwa lata Law był oficjalnym członkiem Piratów Donquixote i brał udział w różnorodnych operacjach. Kiedy zatrucie zaczęło wchodzić w ostatnią fazę Law został zabrany ze statku przez Donquixote Rosinante - młodszego brata i prawą rękę Doflamingo. Rosinante chciał znaleźć sposób by uleczyć Lawa oraz wyrwać go ze złych wpływów swojego starszego brata. Chociaż pół roku poszukiwań lekarstwa spełzły na niczym to Trafalgar i Rosinante przywiązali się do siebie i stali się bardzo bliscy. Kiedy Doflamingo skontaktował się ze swoim młodszym bratem i przekazał mu informację o lokalizacji Ope Ope no Mi, Rosinante postanowił ukraść owoc z przed nosa swojego starszego brata i przekazać go dla Lawa. Chociaż Rosinante udało się ukraść diabelski owoc i dać Trafalgarowi do zjedzenia to odniósł ciężkie rany postrzałowe. Law, na prośbę swego przyjaciela, zaniósł kapsułę z informacjami o piratach donquixote do żołnierza marynarki. Pech jednak sprawił, że tym żołnierzem był szpieg Doflamingo: Vergo który po zobaczeniu Lawa i Rosinante oraz przeczytaniu informacji z kapsuły pobił mocno obydwu. Następnie zadzwonił do Doflamingo i poinformował go o zdradzie jego brata. Law i Rosinante zdołali się jednak wymknąć Vergo. Starszy Donquixote użył na wyspie Torikago połączony z Parasite by uniemożliwić komukolwiek ucieczkę oraz zabić potencjalnych świadków. Ostatecznie Rosinante został schwytany przez swych byłych pirackich kamratów i zastrzelony przez Doflaminga. Donquixote Doflamingo nie wiedział jednak, że Law wszystko usłyszał, w tym to, że Doflamingo zapowiedział po usłyszeniu o losie Ope Ope no Mi, że Law będzie musiał być wyedukowany w tym by umrzeć za swojego kapitana. Po usłyszeniu tych słów oraz strzałów które zabiły Donquixote Rosinante, Trafalgar Law obiecał sobie pomścić swego zabitego przyjaciela. Doflamingo, nie będąc świadomy, że Law poprzysiągł mu zemstę, zostawił mu jeden z czterech elitarnych siedzeń oczekując jego powrotu i dalej myśląc o nim jak o młodszym bracie. Dopiero wydarzenia na Punk Hazard i późniejsze ostatecznie pogrzebały jakąkolwiek nadzieję na to, ze Law planuje kiedykolwiek powrócić do Piratów Donquixote Zdobycie tytułu Shichibukai Dziesięć lat przed obecną fabułą Doflamingo zdobył tytuł Shichbukai. Dokonał tego poprzez kradzież złota przeznaczonego jako danina dla Światowej Szlachty i domagając się tytułu jednego z siedmiu zbrojnych mórz w zamian za zwrot. Ponadto, choć Niebiańskie Smoki próbowały go zabić za informacje które Doflamingo o nich posiadał, to nie były w stanie tego dokonać. Z tego też powodu Światowa Szlachta musiała, pod groźbą szantażu, współpracować z kapitanem Piratów Donquixote co dodatkowo ułatwiło mu zdobycie tytułu Shichibukai. Król Dressrosy 10 lat temu, Donquixote Doflamingo zdecydował się powrócić na wyspę swoich przodków. Chcąc odzyskać tron użył podstępu: kazał królowi zapłacić 10 miliardów Beri w zamian za odstąpienie tronu i uniknięcie wojny z Piratami Donquixote. Riku Dold III, chcąc uniknąć rozlewu krwi, przystał na jego warunki, wysłał swoich żołnierzy by zebrali kwotę od mieszkańców, a także sam wysłał przekaz do mieszkańców, błagając i korząc się przed ludem. Doflamingo jednak nigdy nie zamierzał oddać tronu Dressrosy. Wykorzystał tę sytuację i używając Ito Ito no Mi przejął władzę nad królem i jego armią, po czym zaatakował nimi bezbronnych mieszkańców. Niedługo później on i jego załoga przejęli władzę nad zamkiem a także "ocalili" mieszkańców przed byłym królem, pokonując go. W ciągu jednej nocy Donquixote Dolfamingo został nowym królem, przejął władzę na wyspie i zdobył uwielbienie większości jej mieszkańców. Fabuła Saga Skypiea Pewnego dnia odpowiedział na wezwanie i udał się do Mariejois na spotkanie zorganizowane przez Światowy Rząd. Nudził się, więc zaczął manipulować dwoma marines i zmusił ich do bójki, lecz po chwili do sali wszedł Admirał Floty Marynarki - Sengoku - i przerwał zabawę. Flaming nie krył się z tym, że niechętnie przybył na spotkanie, gdyż interesy na wyspach idą mu ostatnio bardzo dobrze. Po chwili do grona zebranych dołączył Mihawk, a tuż po nim Lafitte, członek załogi Czarnobrodego, który przybył zarekomendować swojego kapitana, aby ten zajął miejsce zdymisjonowanego Crocodile’a. thumb|220px|Sarquiss kontra BellamyKolejnym razem widzimy Donquixote’a dopiero na wyspie Jaya, gdzie ten przybył, aby ukarać Bellamy’ego za porażkę z Luffym „Słomianym Kapeluszem”. Zmusza Sarquissa do walki z Bellamym, co w konsekwencji powoduje śmiertelny zamach na życie tego drugiego. Saga Wojna Białobrodego Flaming rozmawia przez Den Den Mushi z Disco, szefem należącego do niego domu aukcyjnego handlującego ludźmi. Dowiaduje się o ataku Słomianego i zamieszaniu, które tym wywołał. Shichibukai bez wahania stwierdził, że Disco może sobie zatrzymać sklep, ponieważ niewolnictwo jest już przestarzałe, a nadchodząca era jest erą „uśmiechu”. Na końcu rozmowy poinformował go jeszcze o nieuniknionej walce z piratami Białobrodego, na którą dostał wezwanie. left|thumb|220px|Rozmowa Doflaminga i Disca.Później widzimy go na Marineford obok Bartholomewa Kumy, Dracule’a Mihawka, Gecko Morii i Boa Hancock w oczekiwaniu na rozpoczęcie bitwy. Przez długi okres bezczynnie przyglądał się bitwie, aż do czasu, gdy na plażę wszedł Oars Jr. Potwora wpierw zaatakował Kuma swoim Ursus Shockiem, następnie został ostrzelany z dział przez marines. Upadając chciał przygnieść wrogów. Doflamingo zwinnym ruchem uniknął ataku przeciwnika, po czym, używając mocy owocu, odciął mu stopę. Pirat po chwili padł na ziemię. W jego stronę podbiegł rozwścieczony Atmos, który postanowił pomścić kolegę, lecz nie udało mu się to, ponieważ shichibukai zaczął manipulować jego ciałem, zabijając otaczających go podwładnych. Wygłosił także przemowę o sprawiedliwości, mówiąc, że zawsze leży ona po stronie silniejszych i to się nigdy nie zmieni. Słuchał, kiedy Sengoku ogłaszał, że Luffy jest synem Dragona i wtedy zrozumiał, dlaczego Ivankov pomaga Słomianemu. Potem przyglądał się walce Emporia i Kumy, po której wyjaśnił rewolucjoniście, że jego dawny kolega nie jest już sobą. Został on bowiem przekształcony i zmodyfikowany, co uczyniło go istną maszyną do zabijania. thumb|220px|Donquixote składa propozycje Crocodile'owi. Po konwersacji z Okama, podszedł do Crocodile'a. Zaproponował mu, aby ten został jego podwładnym w nadchodzącej nowej erze. Croco wyśmiał Donquixote’a, po czym wywołał ogromną burzę piaskową. Kiedy Squardo przebił mieczem Białobrodego, na jego ustach pojawił się wyraźny uśmiech, a gdy Newgate, używając swojej mocy, wywołał trzęsienie ziemi na wyspie, ten nazwał go „szalonym staruszkiem”. Następnie ujrzał Krokodyla ratującego Ace’a przed katami. Rozpoczął z nim walkę, w czasie której zarzucił mu, że wybrał złą stronę. Walka w pewnym momencie została przerwana, ponieważ potem widzimy byłego Shichibukai podczas walki z Mihawkiem. Potem sprawy przybrały szybszego obrotu. Luffy uratował brata, Białowąs został zamordowany przez Czarnobrodego, a na koniec do Marineford przybył Yonkou Shanks z załogą i ostatecznie wstrzymał bitwę. Wszystkie te wydarzenia rozśmieszały Flaminga. Po bitwie widzimy jak ten - wraz z oddziałem Pacyfistów - mocno poturbował Morię. Gdy został spytany, czy to Sengoku rozkazał mu to zrobić, odpowiedział, że rozkaz otrzymał od wyżej postawionej osoby. Następnie poinformował urzędnika rządowego, że Gecko zniknął, zanim ten zdążył zadać ostateczny cios. Nawet żartował sobie z tego, jednak urzędnik nie był w tak dobrym humorze i zbeształ go za niewykonanie polecenia. Doflamingo z kolei zagroził, że w każdej chwili może zrzucić tytuł Shichibukai i odejść, jeśli mu się tak podoba. Saga Piracki Sojusz Akt Punk Hazard Akt Dressrosa Donquixote Doflamingo pojawił się na Punk Hazard, gdy głowy Baby 5 i Buffalo wróciły na swoje miejsca. Użył swojego Haoshoku Haki przez co padli niemal wszyscy Żołnierze Marynarki. Ci co nie upadli wymierzyli w niego broń. Doflamingo ich zaatakował i rozciął ich siłą swojej Manipulacji. Stwierdził, że Słomiany to przeciętny pirat w przeciwnieństwie do Lawa. Zdenerwował się pytając gdzie oni są. Smoker powiedział, że nic nie wie. Doflamingo zrozumiał, że Smoker skłamał więc go zaatakował. Gdy Doflamingo zabijał Smokera. Marines chcieli go zatrzymać, prosili by przestał. Wtedy Joker powiedział, że ich też pozabija. Wtedy pojawił się były admirał Marynarki Kuzan, który powiedział, by Doflamingo zszedł z jego przyjaciela. Doflamingo szykował się do ostatecznego ciosu na Smokerze. Wtedy Kuzan starał się go zamrozić. Już cały Joker był w lodzie, ale się z niego wydostał. Uznał, że nie chce walczyć z Aokiji'm, ale zapytał co on wyprawia. Kuzan jednak przejął się rannym Smokerem. Joker zaś uciekł z Punk Hazard. Doflamingo abdykował z tronu Dressrosy i tytułu Shichibukai. Gdy świat dobiegła wiadomość na ten temat zadzwonił do niego Monkey D. Luffy. Zaczął grozić byłemu Shichibukai. Doflamingo wspomniał o śmierci Ace'a i zapytał, gdzie Słomiany był przez ostatnie dwa lata, bo chciał się z nim spotkać. Powiedział, że ma coś, co Luffy bardzo chciałby zdobyć, coś ważnego ponad życie. Luffy skojarzył to z mięsem. Law przejął słuchawkę i obiecał oddać Ceasara. Joker chciał potwierdzenia, że Gazowy Człowiek żyje. Trafalgar wtedy powiedział, że chce się spotkać z Jokerem na Green Bit za osiem godzin. Lud chciał błagać Doflaminga, by ten nie abdykował. Trebol poszedł do Jokera i dał mu skrzynkę. Były Shichibukai powiedział, że gdyby Luffy wiedział co jest jej zawartością, to przymierze z Sercowymi, by mu tylko przeszkadzało. Doflamingo podał zawartość skrzynki Diamante'mu. Okazało się, że w niej był Diabelski Owoc Mera Mera no Mi. Umiejętności Jest on bardzo szybki i zwinny. Z łatwością przeskoczył nad wielkim Oarsem Jr. czy też umknął przed atakiem Crocodile’a. Diabelski Owoc Donquixote posiada moc, która polega na manipulowaniu innymi ludźmi tak, aby Ci wykonywali wszystko, czego sobie zażąda. Rozkazy wydaje poprzez ruchy ręką. Potrafi także rozczłonkowywać wrogów, co pokazał poprzez odcięcie nogi Oarsowi. Okazuje się że Doflamingo potrafi wytworzyć pewnego rodzaju nici, którymi może atakować lub kontrolować przeciwników. Wykorzystuje do tego obecność chmur które służą mu za swoisty przewodnik jeśli chce kontrolować znaczną liczbę osób a także może "latać" przyczepiając się do chmur. Haki Dotychczas Doflamingo zaprezentował zdolność korzystania z Busoshoku Haki i Haoshoku Haki. Ciekawostki * Uważa on, że sprawiedliwość zawsze stoi po stronie silniejszych. * Doflamingo najprawdopodobniej pozorowany jest postacią Don Kichote'a, który to dążąc za oślepiającymi go marzeniami, nie dostrzegał szaleństwa w swoich czynach. * Banderą Flaminga jest uśmiechnięty Jolly-Roger. *Podobnie jak wiele innych postaci, posiada on swój osobisty rodzaj śmiechu, "Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu". *Doflamingo jest jedynym Shichibukai pochodzącym ze Światowej Szlachty. *W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 17 miejsce. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Piraci Donquixote Kategoria:Kapitanowie Piratów Kategoria:Shichibukai Kategoria:Niewolnictwo Kategoria:Władający Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Busoshoku Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haoshoku Haki Kategoria:Postacie z Mariejois Kategoria:Palacze Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sadze Piracki Sojusz Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Światowa Szlachta Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sadze Wojna Szczytów Kategoria:Maklerzy Kategoria:Rodzina Donquixote